Typically, this kind of information processing device can download, in response to user's download operation, a piece of music data (equivalent to one song) from the music data delivery server. That allows a user to obtain his/her desired music data by operating the information processing device.
On the other hand, various stores provide a music CD (Compact Disc) for sale. The music CD that contains a plurality of music data is sold as an album.
The music CD which is sold as an album stores a plurality of music data in an order intended by an artist and participants (This music CD will be also referred to as an album CD). By playing back the album CD exactly in that order, a user can appreciate the plurality of music data (i.e. a plurality of pieces of music) as one piece of work.
By the way, when a user wants to obtain the same music data, which are collectively sold as an album, from the music data delivery server through the information processing device, he/she has to specify, as an operation for download, each piece of music data.
Therefore, while he/she can obtain the plurality of music data at once as a piece of work by purchasing the album CD at stores, it's not effective to download them.
The following is one way to solve this problem. In this method, a user needs to perform only one operation to collectively download a plurality of music data, which are the same as those stored in a music CD as an album, on his/her information processing device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-322525